Prostaglandin EP2 selective agonists are useful for treating glaucoma, reducing intraocular pressure, and are believed to have several other medical uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,146 teaches the use of prostaglandin EP2 selective agonists for treating or preventing inflammation, pain in joint and muscle, inflammatory skin and eye conditions, conditions of the gastrointestinal tract associated with inflammation, and other related diseases and disorders Certain therapeutic substituted pyrroles have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,985,765. There remains a need for additional therapeutic compounds useful for reducing intraocular pressure, treating glaucoma or intraocular pressure, growing hair, or improving the appearance of hair in mammals, including human beings.